


蜉蝣

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	蜉蝣

鸣人：  
鸣人十五岁的夏季，大概虚度了十三天整的时间。凡是外出打工、外出约会、写了点玩意儿的日子都不算虚度。  
真正的虚度是躺在床上什么也不做，只是闷头大睡，不管谁来敲门了都不理会。  
床单变脏了、变湿了、变得厚重了，枕头也黏糊糊的，散发出奇怪的潮湿的气味。  
夜里出门了，嘴巴里有一股黏糊糊的味道，去二十四小时的便利店里买了可口可乐。喝可乐之后，把湿漉漉的手抹在干燥的裤子上，在军绿色的宽裤管裤子上印出一道手印。大约十点半，在游手好闲的年轻人所周知的店里买了一包烟，把裹着烟草的纸皮撕掉，一半的草都撒到了地砖的缝隙里，另一半含在嘴里，就像印第安人含大麻的叶子一样，藏在舌头的底下，鸣人的眼睛辣出了泪水，点燃最后的一根烟之后含在嘴里吸一口。  
烟的气味种在了舌头里、发根里、嘴唇的嫩肉与死皮里。  
一个人的公园，偶尔会路过一只饥饿的野狗，眼睛闪着不善的光芒，就像要与太阳争宠的遥远恒星，刺眼得像撒在眼角膜里的钻石粉尘。  
后来又去711买了一根能掰成两半的冰棍，口袋里的手机屏幕上亮着一条消息：“你跑到哪里去了，我在你家门口。”  
围墙的线条像凝固的流星的轨迹，天空中的电线杆是由一长串鸟雀爪子无数个动态组成的。一栋三层楼的破旧平房，鸣人一个人住在二层的某一小格里，楼梯的拐角是些垃圾，还散发着呕吐物的酸臭味。什么时候是可燃垃圾回收日？  
鸣人走到二楼之后，一个穿着洁白衬衫的少年站在一堵灰色的门旁边，他盯着自己的手机屏幕，屏幕的荧光打在他的脸上，印出一张具有日式古典美的少年的脸庞。漆黑的威严的眼睛，而眼角却淫乱地微微上扬。  
一直到十八岁两个人分道扬镳为止，同样的场景时常上演。  
一阵冰凉蔓延在鸣人的虎口，湿哒哒又黏糊糊，是冰棒的其中一根化了的糖水滴在了手上。  
听到鸣人的脚步声后，在通讯录上显示着宇智波佐助名称的少年抬起了头，看到鸣人手上拿着的两根冰棍，发出了一声轻笑。  
“吃吗？”  
“不。”  
“哦，这样啊。”鸣人说，把一直没碰的另一根冰棒含到嘴里，舔了一圈，把全部融化的糖水都吸进嘴里。  
鸣人靠近佐助，把他压在玄关的墙壁上，舔吸着他柔软的嘴唇。  
佐助闭上眼睛，仿佛强忍着什么似的剧烈颤抖了一下。  
鸣人被用力地推开了，被连拖带拽拉进了淋浴间。  
鸣人还穿着衣服，喷头的水就兜头而下，手机掉在地上发出滋滋的声音，被像垃圾一样丢到了淋浴间外。  
“太冷了！佐助。”鸣人闭着眼睛痛苦地叫道，浑身打颤。  
“住嘴！”  
鸣人于是抿住嘴，用力地呼吸起来，每一口灌入体内的空气都变得灼热。佐助为什么老是干这种粗鲁的事情，自己明明是因为他的优雅才喜欢上他的，可自从那天接近后，一切都和鸣人料想的不一样。  
那是一个长满星星的夜晚，晚风像油画的笔触一样细腻优美。就在这栋破楼前，作为被追求者的佐助突然对跟在他身旁的鸣人说：“你做过吗？你这种人一定做过吧。”鸣人听得迷迷糊糊的。  
“啊啊，差不多吧。”鸣人虽然困惑但还是强作镇定地含糊其辞。  
于是，佐助就凑了过来，在一片漆黑一片混沌中把舌头送进鸣人的嘴里。在双唇接触的时刻，鸣人闻到了佐助身上奇异的幽香（后来鸣人知道那是宇智波家常用的香薰的味道），佐助满是发香的柔柔的黑色鬓发也打在鸣人脸庞的两侧。鸣人感到自己的心被打开了，被佐助的香气给狠狠地揉了一下，他都快哭出来了，快要流出了泪水。  
那天晚上的星星真的很多。佐助的手从鸣人的背一直滑到了他的裤腰带。  
他们做了。是的，做了，就像AV上的男人和女人那样，一根东西拄进了佐助的身体，像捣蒜一样企图捣烂那个潮湿泥泞的洞穴。本以为佐助是名门的孩子，行为举止都会像布娃娃一样过分矜持，没想到佐助却几乎主导了这夜晚的一切。同龄少年的身体简直像白色的绸缎一样肆意伸展，只为了让两个人变得更亲近。肉体碰撞在一起，啪啪乱响。原本吵闹的声音，却在做的时候变得倏然遥远。有一刻，鸣人觉得自己正在一片海滩上撒尿。高潮的时候，鸣人哭了出来，眼泪打在佐助的肩膀上。佐助喘息着，把脸埋在枕头里，高潮后那一刻的肉体浮出一片旖旎的粉色，像夕阳似的美好。  
冰冷的水浇醒了混混沌沌的鸣人，嘴巴里的烟味变得非常苦涩。鸣人挣扎着狼狈地脱了衣服，佐助也脱光，走进了淋浴间。踏入淋浴间的佐助绷紧身体，任凭凉水冲刷，干燥的头发濡湿了贴在脸颊上，就像乌鸦似的黑眼睛因为浴室的暖灯而蒙上一层雾气。  
鸣人的心猛烈地跳了起来，想把佐助活剥了生吞下去，但他凑近佐助时小心翼翼，先是用嘴唇碰了碰佐助冰冷的眼皮，然后伸出烟味的舌头，舔了舔佐助的眼角膜。心酥得要裂开了。鸣人揪住佐助的两只手臂，不知道怎么把他抱在怀里。  
在淋浴间把佐助抱起来，佐助的下半身卡在鸣人的腰上，两个人像彼此不契合却被磨灭了棱角生硬地嵌在一起的拼图。高高翘起的阴茎后面是肉粉色的往内凹陷的小小点，两颗睾丸十分干净，连褶皱里都一尘不染。鸣人努力地抬起臀部，把自己送进佐助的体内。佐助的一只手用力地拽着淋浴间的门把手，身体被绷出了极优美的长线条。插入之后便是听之任之的抽送。快感不至于太多，但动作始终停不下来，好像身体都成了别人的玩具。他低下头，水珠连成一串纷纷从发梢落下。佐助的腹部往下凹，在肚脐蓄起了一汪小水潭。两个人翻身的时候，水噼里啪啦掉在地上。  
“佐助——佐助，”鸣人在佐助的耳边呢喃道，“……佐助！”  
性的甜腻又从腹部升了起来，像折了角的纸飞机在空中跌跌撞撞地向前伸展。佐助紧紧地咬着下嘴唇，身体用力得几乎绷成了一条粗粗的横杠。不管鸣人如何呼唤，都不会从佐助那里得到回应。  
鸣人痛苦地伸出舌头，舔舐佐助湿漉漉的耳廓。  
又没人爱你了吗，晚饭又是一个人吃的吗，爸爸的眼里只有哥哥吗？  
考到了班上的第一吗，得到了全勤的奖励吗，又收到女孩的情书了吗？  
鸣人的胯部不断撞击着佐助的臀部，一下比一下用力，佐助的嘴里发出断断续续的呻吟，尖锐又沙哑，一只又一只被拆掉翅膀的鸟儿从他的嘴里掉出来在地上。  
又受到男孩的爱慕了吗，取得了优胜的奖章吗，被老师以榜样表扬了吗？  
妈妈的眼里只有哥哥吗，午饭也是自己一个人在天台上吃的吗，又没人在看着你了吗？  
鸣人摸索着佐助的下颚，突然找到了一点下凹的地方，拇指死死地扣了进去，企图把什么东西从佐助的脸上用力地掀开。但佐助只是用脑袋抵着淋浴间玻璃的门，固执地凝视着磨砂石头的地面。  
可恶啊。  
这次也失败了。  
过了这几年再提起爱的话，绝对不会像现在这么起劲了。爱佐助这件事情，也许就只会持续到高中结束。这件事鸣人觉得自己比佐助还要清楚，他的心里已经构出了一副两个人分道扬镳的画面。祝你幸福，你终于摆脱我了，恭喜你？  
啊啊，真不想离开佐助啊，就保持这样混乱肮脏的关系也好。只要不被任何人发现，爱情就不会有固定的形状，有些爱情是纯洁的，有些爱情是肮脏的，有些爱情是神圣的，有些爱情是自甘堕落的。但是，佐助，我们的爱情是包容一切的，我们的世界没有任何人，甚至也没有我们自己。我们的世界只有水，黏糊糊的水、透明的水、冷热交杂的水，我们是这水里的两栖动物，长大之后就会跳上干燥的陆地，忘记自己的出生。你要不要忘了我的感情，我无法插手。但是我想把你记在心里，不管这一切多么不堪。  
休息的时候，鸣人顶着一头湿漉漉的头发倒在床上。  
“好想抽烟啊……”鸣人嘀咕了一声。但鸣人没抽，佐助不喜欢烟的气味。  
窗户投进路灯，佐助的身体在夜里仿佛散发着荧光。房间里没有开灯，佐助嫌弃过那灯的丑陋颜色，厌恶鸣人乱糟糟的房间，因此两人在夜里并不开灯，只靠原始的感官行动。佐助把身体擦干之后，也擦了头发。被鸣人抱住的时候，头发仍然有些水汽。  
鸣人的嘴唇贴在佐助的肩膀上，眼睛闭着，几乎睡着。  
佐助不知道在想些什么，他一直拒绝与鸣人分享他的事情，他的嘴巴就是思想的守卫，日日夜夜巡逻在大脑国度的围墙外，只有在性爱的时候能泄露出几声轻微的呻吟罢了。  
“佐助为什么这么好呢？”鸣人仿佛自言自语地问道。  
良久，佐助的声音从眼前的躯体里传来，“你是当真觉得我好吗？”  
“嗯。”鸣人点点头，笑道，“我好喜欢你。”  
佐助发出了一声冷笑，就像金钱在嘲笑感情。鸣人的呼吸变得弱了。  
“我好累。”佐助把鸣人的手裹在手心里。  
“睡觉吧。”鸣人说。  
“是啊。”佐助道。  
鸣人很快就睡着了，醒来的时候佐助还在睡着。鸣人从床上小心翼翼地爬起来，佐助没有察觉，只是懒懒地翻了一个身。  
窗外的天空已经渐渐变得明亮，但太阳还不见影子。那么时间大概五点初吧。  
鸣人从抽屉里找到了打火机和香烟，草草套了一条裤子推开门走到廊上抽烟。鸣人把两条手臂都长长地伸出栏杆，天空飞过一只黑色的鸟，左边那只手臂上有一个烫伤的圆点，那是佐助看他那么喜欢抽烟，夺过他的烟往他的手臂上烫出来的。那时候鸣人不知道为什么没有和佐助吵架，只是有些惊讶地看到自己的皮肤被烧焦，等到香烟拿开之后，手臂上出现了一个圆形的伤口，风一吹就开始火烧火燎地疼起来。  
日出了，眼前的天空被林立的楼宇分割成破碎的长条，鸣人闭上眼只能嗅到空气中类似于烟火的气味。他感到自己的灵魂慢慢离开身体，流浪到了很远的地方。鸣人的身体瘦弱得就像一只猫，肩膀上有一颗蚊子咬红的印迹。

 

佐助：  
听到鸣人懒洋洋的对自己的夸赞后，佐助止不住想要冷笑。一个人对自己是不是烂人的自知，有时候比其他人来得更加强烈。  
每次看到鸣人愿意为自己献出一切的样子，佐助都要产生自己拿着刀子剖开鸣人腹部的幻觉。鸣人那副惺惺作态的嘴脸实在让他恶心得要晕过去。  
“喂！”  
鸣人从狭窄低矮的石墙上跳下来，拦住他回家的去路。佐助以为金发的少年找自己的麻烦，和他大打出手。一个粉色头发的女孩前几天提醒过他，这附近有个奇怪的金色头发的痞子爱找人麻烦。鸣人的眼睛很蓝，没有杂质像水晶一样蓝。太可惜了。佐助不仅在学习上可以拿到第一的位置，在打架上也同样强势。宇智波家的教育是全面的。  
鸣人并没有输，因为他不管被打成什么样，也不懂得低头。人是可以被毁灭而不可以被击败的。佐助的心被这句话给击中了。他对那双盯着他的蓝色眼睛涌上了从未有过的强烈的恨意，教养在情绪最激烈的时刻崩溃了。佐助抬腿踩中了那颗金色的脑袋。佐助从躯壳中升起，悬在空中看着这一幕滑稽的景象。一个黑发的少年用脚踩着另一个人，高傲的脸庞像城墙一样没有出泄露任何一点情绪，但少年的眼神却是茫然的，愁苦的。在大腿的缝隙间，那双蓝色的眼睛还在向上看着他，那眼神却是坚定的、明亮的。  
佐助叫了一辆出租车把鸣人送到医院，坐在医院的椅子上，盯着走廊尽头的一只脚手架发了呆。他本来想打电话给家里，叫父亲母亲或者兄长来处理，但到了要拨出的那一刻，他第一次摁掉了电话。在草地上昏迷的那个人是他亲手打晕的，如果是鼬哥哥的话，他绝对不会把挑衅者打到医院。但地上的人是佐助用拳头和脚亲自打晕的，佐助必须自己对他负责。换言之，他要对鸣人负责，这件事成了他脱离家庭控制的第一步。佐助给家里人打了一个电话，身后是各种滴滴作响的仪器、人们彼此之间重伤的呼喊声。佐助说，他和朋友在外聚餐，他们立刻信了。  
佐助用自己所有的钱付了医药费。鸣人醒来的时候，佐助正经危坐地在鸣人身旁，床上摊开一排教科书，佐助的嘴蠕动着，说着英文。佐助读得很慢、很认真。  
鸣人注视着佐助。  
之后，他们之间的相处常常是缺乏语言的，或许他们绝望的心情相似到了极点，内心想要表达的东西先声音一步通过眼神以光为载体完成了传递与交流。只有青春期的少年才能承受毫不回避的直接的感情，就算被伤得遍体鳞伤，也会用涌起血腥味的嘴巴肯定那都是自作自受，那都是自找的。在被疼痛击溃蜷缩在洞穴中疗伤的姿态与屹立于炮火与刀剑间伤得支离破碎的姿态中，少年们往往梦想着后者。  
本来在鸣人清醒之后还要做一次彻底的昂贵的检查，但鸣人却不管别人说什么都拒绝继续待在医院。于是佐助送鸣人回去。鸣人的额头上缠着一层层白色的绷带，后脑勺一处破口边的头发被剃光了，像受伤的黄鹂鸟。  
是神经敏感的佐助判断错误，鸣人原来只想找他要别人的电话。  
谈判赔偿的环节，是在鸣人充满霉味的房间里进行的。谈到一半，佐助实在无法忍受房间里浑浊的空气，三步并作两步一把推开窗户，清新的空气和夜晚的喧闹鱼贯而入。  
道歉到一半，夜晚的喧嚣使其就此作罢。  
鸣人离群索居，今年十五岁，和佐助同年，而比佐助小几个月。  
稍微聊了几句之后，鸣人意料之外原谅了佐助，并自作多情地将佐助当成自己的朋友。佐助打量着鸣人，心脏发出一丝抽痛，似乎对未来产生了超验性的预感。  
佐助并不屑和鸣人产生交集，而鸣人却为佐助的不理不睬着了魔。也许是佐助为了补偿自己所犯下的蠢事而请鸣人吃的那几顿饭打动了他的心，也许是佐助出于愧疚的心理陪鸣人去看的那几场电影打动了他的心，也许是在佐助自己也不知道的时刻，鸣人不顾一切地喜欢上了他。  
佐助希望这段感情早日胎死腹中，同鸣人还有一处仅有他们两人知道的秘密地点。河堤旁有一处废弃的小屋，那附近有一块挡板，挡板后的空地谁都不知道。两个人常坐在水泥柱上，或聊天，或注视着流水潺潺的小河。  
有一天，佐助问起鸣人是否还喜欢粉色头发的少女。  
鸣人侧过头，用一个落在唇上的轻吻结束了佐助的疑问。吻得很完美，那么柔软的嘴唇简直不像是长在鸣人脸上的。  
佐助面无表情毫无反应，过了很久还盯着被翻过的潮湿的泥土地，观察它是如何的面目狰狞。   
这一切都让人难以忍受。

 

鸣人：  
放学之后，鸣人开始了在便利店的工作。晚上店里没有正式员工，只有鸣人和另一个叫做牙的男人作为兼职店员看店。店里清闲的时候，牙会在监控摄像头拍不到的地方拿出自考兽医学校的材料学习。牙已经成年，比鸣人年长三岁或者四岁。牙的性格开朗，胆子也很大。刚认识的时候就直截了当地问过鸣人：“你是混的吗？”  
“什么？黑道？”  
“不是？你看着挺像的呢，要不是看你笑起来很开朗，我都不敢接近你。拖你的福，好像也没什么人来找这家店的麻烦。”  
鸣人毫不介怀地笑出了声，把玩着手里的硬币：“那我应该去恐吓一下店长，让他给我们涨薪水！”  
和牙说说闹闹的时间过得很快，时间已经过了十二点，不过接班的人还没来。便利店靠着一条繁忙的马路，过了十二点后，路上的行人变得很少，车子也很久才经过一辆。牙从口袋里摸出一条烟，和鸣人打了个招呼：“我出去抽一根。”  
说完就迫不及待地把烟塞进嘴里，用嘴唇夹住快步走出了店外。摆在门边的鹦鹉玩偶发出了一声“欢迎光临”的叫声，双眼是玻璃球制的，反射着死鱼似的光。  
便利店蓝白相间的配色，过于明亮的灯光，让鸣人一个人待着的时候仿佛身在医院。关东煮飘来的气味就像病房的苏打水，空调打在皮肤上的凉意就像消毒时用到的碘酒。  
一个阴影穿过玻璃门，那只玩具鹦鹉的红外线观测不到，像报废似的僵在原地。冰箱的制冷器发出嗡嗡的声音，关东煮的锅子沸腾了咕咚咕咚地响起来。鸣人幻想中的那人走到收银台，用漆黑的眼睛盯着鸣人，修长白皙的手指从一旁的货柜下夹出两盒东西，啪的两声掉在鸣人的收银柜上——两盒五支装的避孕套。  
鸣人往嘴里丢了一块口香糖，快步离开了收银台。牙正靠墙蹲着，烟雾从闪着火红光点的地方一阵一阵升起来。夜里的空气很清新，鸣人用力地咀嚼着嘴里的口香糖，坐到牙的身边。  
看到鸣人来了，牙故意拿出一根香烟逗鸣人。鸣人嚼着口香糖，当他想抽烟却又不能抽烟的时候，他习惯嚼香橙口味的口香糖。  
等了很久，其实也不过十多分钟而已，牙从口袋里掏出了一只手机。  
“要不要听一点有意思的东西？”  
“嗯？”  
耳机里传来女人挑逗的声音，女人舔着话筒，发出啪嗒啪嗒的声响。灌木丛里窜过一只黑色的狗，嘴边仿佛挂着一条湿漉漉的舌头。  
明亮的车前灯照亮了鸣人和牙，牙猛地站了起来，耳机从耳朵里掉出来。那辆车停在了便利店前面。牙慌张地跑回店里。鸣人一个人坐在原地把剩下的内容舒舒服服地听完了。三分钟后，牙又气喘吁吁地跑回来了，脸庞还泛着异样的潮红。看到鸣人已经把那音频听完，望着自己的脸上还呈现着奇怪的笑容，牙踢了鸣人一脚。  
“有男人的吗？”鸣人仰头看着牙。  
“你有毛病吧？”  
牙暴跳如雷，无名的怒火让他想要暴打鸣人一顿。不过日本好歹已经是个现代化的国家，牙不至于对同性恋的鸣人抱有严重的偏见。  
“怎么了？你是那个啊。”  
“我都是。”鸣人没头没脑地说  
“噢。”牙问，“有男朋友了？”  
鸣人笑了，从地上跳起来，拍了拍屁股跑进店里，那只鹦鹉又一次说了“欢迎光临”。牙待在店外，驼着背，一直没进来，应该还没听完他的女人的音频。  
鸣人打开手机，放起了激烈的摇滚乐，在强烈的音波的刺激下，鸣人压下焦躁不安的心情，坐到了身后的椅子上，开始了漫无止境的幻想。  
佐助漆黑的眼睛比任何时刻都要清晰地印在鸣人的脑海里，眼神十分清澈，但不知为何突然间就染上了奇异的邪气，那双看着鸣人的眼睛不知道在笑还是在生气。  
“宇智波家族如果知道他们的次子和你这种人厮混在一起，甚至还吞过你的精液，他们会作何感想？”  
思绪就像潮涌一样一层层涨到鸣人的脚踝。如果和佐助在做爱的时候被他的爸妈发现才好呢，最好是在佐助高潮的那一刻被抓个正着。佐助会摆出多么色情的表情，鸣人真想大喊着告知全世界。佐助考满分只是为了让人们管不着他背后那些肮脏的事情。他喜欢和我这样的吊车尾做爱，他的第一次都是我的，他是我的。也许，我也是他的。  
“鸣人，走吧。”不知道什么时候，牙站在鸣人跟前对他说，“换班的来了。”  
“哦。”  
牙的坐骑是一辆很拉风的机车，鸣人很喜欢，但没有驾驶证也不会骑。  
“走吧，我送你。”牙说道。  
牙随着鸣人一起回到了他的公寓，顺便一起吃一个早饭。两个人都十分疲倦，觉得自己一沾床就能睡着。  
“你要顺便在我家睡一觉吗？”  
“太麻烦你了吧。”  
“什么？反正我家也没人，能麻烦得了谁。”  
“哈，那我就睡下了，我困得要命。”  
“鸣人。”  
第三个人的声音加入了他们的对话，鸣人睁开双眼，顺着音源看去。那人站在自己公寓的前面，双手靠在栏杆上，正看着他和牙。鸣人看到他的时候，他的眼神从鸣人的脸上转到牙的脸上，露出了礼仪性的笑容。不过他什么也没有说，好像在等着鸣人介绍。  
看到佐助的表情，牙不知道怎么的，突然笑了，对鸣人伸出小拇指：“诶，他就是你的这个吧？”  
鸣人不知道说什么才好，就在这个时候，佐助推开鸣人走掉了。  
牙拉住被推到墙上的鸣人，鸣人的表情木木的，他是不知道要摆什么表情才好。看到牙之后，嘴唇就自发而动地咧出了一个笑容。  
“你进去睡吧，我去去就回来。”  
跑出一点距离之后，鸣人又猛一下转身说道：“我有可能不回来啦，今天晚上不出现的话，就帮我向店长请一个假吧！”  
晚上再见到鸣人的时候，鸣人的嘴唇出现一条伤口，已经结痂了，是褐色的。伤得不重但是看起来太狰狞了，鸣人不得不戴上口罩以免吓到客人。

 

鸣人：  
时间是让人难以忍受的事物，对于无所事事之人尤为如此。时间基本上就是生命。就算憎恶时间与生命，在失去它们之后，也会产生难以言喻的痛苦之情，那种感情足够让一辈子没有流泪的人痛哭流涕。  
鸣人明白自己将会在时间流逝之后怅然若失，即便如此还是放任自己浪费挥霍着一切。  
三年内，受到死亡诱惑的的佐助毫发未损，唯有一次，他的某一位远房亲戚去世了，佐助带着他赶往北方的一座小城市参加了葬礼。葬礼在冬天，萧索的气氛触动了佐助和鸣人。就在渔业曾经发达如今衰败的空荡荡的港口的道路边，佐助第一次主动牵住了鸣人的手。那时他们十七岁，等夏天到来，他们就要正式道别了。佐助戴着又宽又厚的围巾，鸣人竖起厚厚的领子，寒风往他们的身上撒糖霜似的雪花，用刀子划他们的脸。佐助的眼眶是淡红色的。鸣人有一层黄褐色的淡淡的黑眼圈。在冬季苍白的天色下，十分明显憔悴。道路上开始缓慢地结起一层冰，很久才驶过一辆车。为了躲在路边御寒用的小棚子里接吻，两人宁愿不去温暖的便利店里等待。  
接吻的时候，鸣人掀开一点点眼缝，佐助放大的轻轻闭上的眼在他的眼前铺展开来。近三年了，不管什么时候和他接吻都是那么天摇地动，爱情仿佛永远也不会终止。每一次接吻，鸣人都深深感到下一秒就要失去佐助的恐惧。不管两个人在夜里贴得多么紧密，等时间到了，他们必须要分开。佐助还没蠢到要离开安稳富足的生活，沦落到他同情而遥远的颠沛流离的生活里去，而鸣人更不可能循规蹈矩地活下去，最后当个公司职员，死在格子似的房间里。他们两个只是两个截然不同的生活以外相交的一点。太意外了。原本的斥力全都成了引力。被动是命运，主动则是自由意志。自由总是伴随着剥离一般的痛苦，疼痛使人一次又一次化蛹成蝶，每一次都看得更远。这样的爱是不能再继续下去了。

 

佐助：  
佐助小心翼翼地吮吸着鸣人的嘴唇，柔软的触感在嘴里滑来滑去。冰冷刺骨的空气钻入鼻底，绽放出一阵又一阵短暂的刺痛之感。鸣人仿佛是从他身上产生的奇怪的衍生物。  
佐助离开了一点距离，鼻尖与鸣人距离五厘米左右，他们交换着互相呼出的热气。佐助把手套脱掉，热乎乎的手掌裹住鸣人被冻得发红的手指。鸣人的眼神使佐助琢磨不定，它在光照下看起来澄澈透明，但那种透明却让佐助心悸，好像鸣人什么也不在意，好像鸣人正在一点点滑出他的生命。  
佐助把鸣人的手拉到嘴边，张口用力地咬下，鸣人终于疼得用力地抽出手，但佐助更用力地摁住了鸣人，不让他抽离。于是鸣人不逃了，颤抖着让佐助咬。  
这种感情并不是健康的，这件事佐助明白。但这世界上又有哪个人干干净净清清白白呢？追求道德上的纯粹有什么意义，活在别人的眼里又如何？虽然佐助带着自暴自弃的心情这么思考，但就像手被热水烫便会立刻松开一样，恐怕时候到了他也会抛弃这份感情。这样双重的思考和准备让佐助很满意。  
他很幸福。虽然从来没有和鸣人说过，但是折磨鸣人或是折磨自己，给了佐助强烈的快感。这种暴虐的幸福甚至允许佐助放下尊严的重担，承认自己沉溺其中。  
鸣人的虎口多出了一个牙印，像长出了一轮樱花。  
载着他们去往火车站的巴士终于姗姗来迟。两个人带着一身的雪花僵硬地坐在人造皮革的座椅上，巴士一阵颤抖，在空荡荡的道路上行驶起来。贴着有色贴纸的玻璃隔离了外界的一切，低矮的房屋和废弃的农田显得异常陌生。  
变得暖和之后，鸣人的虎口开始往外渗血，佐助耐心地为他处理伤口。  
期间佐助抬起头看过一次鸣人的眼睛，他的眼神依然是无光的，仿佛身陷一场漫长而有趣的梦境。  
在巴士上，佐助睡在鸣人的怀里，他也梦到了一个场景，梦到年长的鸣人抱着年长的他，他们处在一个黑暗而安全的地方。  
三年的时间，鸣人用爱情漫不经心地完成了他的谋杀。

 

鸣人：  
佐助睡着了，睫毛并不浓密，却根根分明，纤长得像仙女的裙撑。鸣人低头嗅着佐助的头发。开始幻想离开佐助那一刻的场景。  
最理想的是两个人心怀着如同离别许久的恋人那样强烈的爱意，握个手道别。猛然的抽离会在生活中产生一个空洞，这个空洞会慢慢地蚕食他们两个人，他们的生活会因此产生缺陷，就像火烧在皮肤上留下一个永恒的丑陋的伤疤，借此，他们在短暂青春的感情便会一直延生到他们死去的那一天，达到所有人所奢求的永恒存在。  
当然了，最有可能的是佐助忘了他，就像掸去肩膀上的一粒灰尘似的，把他赶走，然后继续延着既定的生活轨道前行，成为一个精致的利己主义者。  
佐助对他做了很多任性的折磨他的事情，鸣人从未真正困扰过。佐助面对他人时脸上挂着总是虚伪的笑容，即便对家人也是如此，而在他身边，表情却是丰富的，一会儿生气，一会儿开怀大笑，在别人眼中的佐助是个社会上的优美的部件，而在他的心里，佐助是鲜活的，是会伤害并且被伤害的人。完全地拥有佐助，比束缚他要更让鸣人感到满足。不管是阴郁时候的佐助、暴虐时候的佐助还是在他身下挣扎翻滚的佐助，真正的佐助存在于每一个瞬间，存在于撇嘴的那一个瞬间，存在于皱眉头和欢笑的那一个瞬间。当所有人都在犹豫的时候，鸣人已经率先一步扑出去得到了爱，发现到爱的本质就是接受与陪伴。  
现在，鸣人要离开了。在宴会高潮时刻离开，才会对下一次的聚会有所期待。鸣人害怕自己对一切感到厌烦，实际上在害怕佐助与自己越离越远。他在记忆最深处，恐惧着灰色的高墙、背影和眼神，一如他还是孤儿和处男时那样。

 

佐助：  
高中毕业了，毫无疑问的是，佐助考上了远方的大学，而鸣人却不再继续在学校里消磨时间，提早踏入了社会。两个人在樱花最盛的时候在江边见了面，鸣人穿着洗了多次已经发白的牛仔七分裤，一件画着笑脸的T恤，站在樱花树下看上去有些寒冷。两个人沿着江畔散着步，彼时佐助刚刚结束漫长的考试，阳光照耀在江面上反射的光都显得异常虚无。  
“佐助。”  
佐助转过头看向鸣人，他们沿着小山坡行走，佐助站在鸣人稍低一点的位置。鸣人低头亲了一下佐助。大概觉得氛围适合便亲了，也没有顾及周围还有三三两两的行人。两个稚气未脱的青年突然的亲吻，周围的人略一驻足后便索然无味地离开了。佐助从鸣人的吻里尝到了一点特殊的暗示，睁开眼看鸣人的时候，阳光打在他的眉骨上，眼睛显出异样的深邃。

 

鸣人：  
看到佐助失神的表情，鸣人差一点就忘了今天的目的。  
但身体还是记起了这些夜里突如其来的抽痛，嘴巴一松，就着温柔的阳光，鸣人把话语送出了口：“以后我们不会再见面了，佐助……你会想我吗？”  
“不会再见了吗？”  
“不会再见了。”鸣人说，看着岸边的一株青草，它独一株突兀地从黄色坚硬的泥土里钻出来。  
“真的不会再见了吗？”  
他等待了整个青春期的这一刻终于到了。  
他叹了一口气说道：“不会再见啦。”  
毕业季，本身就是与许多朝夕相处的人挥手道别的时刻。鸣人也决定为自己的青春画下句号，就像脱离襁褓的动物一样舒展自己的拳脚，不再拖沓颓废地活着，任性放肆给佐助的爱情也要收回了。  
鸣人不想等佐助甩他，那样的话他可能会哭着求佐助别离开他也不一定。佐助呢，也许内心在暗自高兴吧，或许也感到了一点伤感，就像自己家的宠物跑丢了似的。总之，离开就是把一颗蛋砸在地上，啪的一声碎开，蛋黄和蛋液都流了出来。

 

佐助：  
在大学中，佐助每过几个月就会梦见鸣人在阳光灿烂的日子朝他道别的模样。有时候就在他们分开的江畔，有时候在别的地方。大三的时候，佐助梦到他们在森林的边缘做爱，天上一束光照下，神谕传来，鸣人便突然从佐助身上爬起来跟随光束跑进了黑漆漆的森林，浑身赤裸，像一只猴子，也像一匹鹿。  
佐助那时已经有女朋友了，但这件事从来没有和她说起过。他对女友小樱在内心深处感到有些愧疚，有时他怀疑自己真正爱着的人并不是温柔的女朋友，而是早已经失去音讯的那个金发的少年。在温和的日子里，佐助在某些时刻找到了鸣人存在的证据，他欣喜若狂，几乎把鸣人的存在脱口而出。但他还是忍住了，不仅仅是因为谁都不愿相信佐助鸣人这两类人有所交集，更因为佐助相信一旦说出鸣人的名字，他生活的平稳就要被破坏掉了。  
恋情最初时，小樱牵着佐助的手，当着佐助的面或者在背后说他是个多么聪明而体贴的男朋友，佐助都会觉得滑稽。在床上，佐助表现得和其他男人没什么两样。在他心里，自己已经失去了自命不凡的资格，渐渐接受了自己和其他人没什么区别的事情。他得忘了体内那个放肆的暴虐的少年，逐渐成为一个普通的男人。  
伪装，有时连佐助也会忘了自己体内的金发少年，当自己二十多年以来一直都是现在这幅温和有礼的模样，按照一个出生优越受过高等教育的中产阶级青年的人生轨迹走到如今。小樱是医学生，父母是商人。两家人已经见过了面，彼此都没有特别大的意见。如果没有差错的话，他们可能会在未来的某一天结婚。佐助和小樱只需要等待命运把派车来接他们驶向远方就可以了。  
然而，有时佐助会突然对生活中的一切感到厌烦，那时不管是谁他都不想见，大学的时候会干脆在学校里消失一两天去曾经和鸣人的秘密基地看看，等进入家族企业后，秘密基地被拆掉了，佐助干脆从家里搬了出去在公司附近租了一间公寓。谁都不知道佐助抽烟，他的手指还像少年时那样白皙修长，指甲圆润光滑，牙齿洁白干净。当时鸣人抽烟的样子，佐助一直在下意识地模仿，鸣人抽完烟的嘴唇干涩有些泛苦，牙齿温暖。抽完烟，佐助在柜子和床铺构成的角落自然地蜷缩在一起，有时能保持那样的姿势睡上几个小时，有时只不过单纯地看着窗外的风景出神。谁也不知道鸣人在这个世上是不是死了。就算佐助抽的是最淡的香烟，舌头里也同样种下了苦涩的种子。  
佐助将未熄灭的烟头摁在自己的手臂上，疼痛就像伤口处炸开了夏日最灿烂的烟花，无数的花火从一个核里炸出来，滋灭在各个神经末梢，烧得那些神经们都扭动着沸腾了起来。比起剧烈的疼痛，那转瞬即逝的在体内燃烧过的烟花，给佐助留下了更深的印象。  
如果鸣人还活着，他又要如何将自己拖下万劫不复的深渊，又会在黑暗而温暖的地方如何与自己做爱呢？  
大学毕业时，佐助和小樱没有分手，许多人以为他们撑过了这一关，下一步便是一切尘埃落定后意料之内的步入婚姻，郎才女貌，相敬如宾，没有性障碍，没有严重的心理阴影，谁也没料到他们在某一天就突然分手了，好像眼睁睁放在玻璃桌上的一张红心卡片变成了黑桃卡片，魔术似的，两个人分手了，基本上一刀两断了，佐助又恢复了形单影只的生活，只不过变得比以前更沉默。  
佐助本应该求婚的那一个夜晚，他们在某栋大楼最顶层的餐厅用晚餐，佐助的西装口袋里有一枚乘放在天鹅绒盒子里的戒指，戒指是粉钻石做的，分别由两只有着优美颈子的天鹅托着。窗外车水马龙，室内有人弹奏着优雅华丽的莫扎特钢琴曲。小樱穿着高贵的租来的白色礼服，佐助也身着黑色的西装。空气中弥漫着温馨的香味，桌子上是一盏燃烧着的小蜡烛。餐巾比花瓣还要柔软，刀叉闪闪发光。一切都是那么恰到好处，那么完美无瑕。如果有人把此情此景用相机拍下，那么它就应该被收入佐助的家庭相簿。  
佐助的胃开始闹别扭，接着手脚麻痹，咬肌一阵接着一阵酸痛起来。  
透明的窗户倒映出佐助此时的表情，小樱正沉醉于优雅的气氛中浮想联翩，佐助看着镜子里的那个男人，一头黑色的中长发遮住了半边的眼睛，露在外面的那只眼睛又空洞又疲倦，舌头干涩而导致沉默寡言，鼻尖酸涩而使得双目湿润，他正在坍缩成一个概念，变成一个群体中的一员。春野樱嫁给的男人，与其说是宇智波佐助，不如说是一名社会精英。奇妙的是，这种想法并不让佐助憎恨，反而引起一阵幸福的战栗。太好了，过去的佐助被离开的鸣人带走了，从宇智波的身上彻底剥除了，那个变态的少年随着时间的流逝永远消失了，那种天摇地动的爱情也不再会震撼佐助生命的根基了。佐助会永远和那个鸣人在一起。宇智波咀嚼着这个信息，甜蜜的痛苦灌溉了他的心田，他的表情和小樱的多像啊，他们一定会成为一对幸福的夫妻的。  
就在佐助的手指触摸到礼盒硬质的边缘，天空突然劈下一道毫无预兆的闪电。风云涌动，室内靠窗的客人都发出一声高调的惊呼。雷声从水平面的远处千军万马般赶来，一道又一道闪电劈打在云层中，把夜空照得宛如白昼。  
落雨了，雨是从云层里瓢泼而下的，洗刷了整个城市的灯红酒绿，窗户变得潮湿，街道变得泥泞。在惊人的雷暴中，建筑物的边缘展现出坚硬的质感，以焕然一新的姿态林立在无情的城市之中。  
在少年的时候，闪电也曾照亮过两具紧紧挨在一起的少年的肉体。在发霉的狭窄公寓里，两个少年不知疲倦和羞耻地翻滚在肮脏的榻榻米上，无尽地索取着对方的生命和热情。插入自己体内的阴茎，如同闪电把自己劈成了两半，如同闪电在他的体内分叉处无数的枝桠，刺入每一个神经末梢，以带着刺痛和酸楚的快感灌满了它们。  
黑发的少年在阴郁的没有开灯的房间里扶着墙站起来时，浓郁的精液顺着大腿内侧的曲线滑下，滴落在榻榻米上，陷入其一道又一道层层叠叠的纹路中。  
如今黑发的青年坐在带扶手的绒面椅上，面前是精致而昂贵的料理。他的手指搭在一把银制的小刀的刀柄上，脖颈上系着黑色的领带。  
佐助把小樱的手指抓过来，放在牙齿间用力地咬了下去，用力得直接刺穿了她的皮肤，血涌了出来。小樱太惊讶了，愣了好几秒才想起把手指从佐助的嘴里抽出来。抽回手指的动作很迅速，就像用力地抽出餐布而摆放其上的餐具纹丝不动地落在了桌上。

 

鸣人：  
那是一场并不盛大却极其温馨的婚礼，邀请卡是白色镂空的，还散发着好闻的栀子花的气味。   
鸣人拾掇了自己，租了一套合适的礼服赴约，脸上的笑容快活又灿烂。  
离开从小长大的城市不知不觉也有好几年了，重回故地，连身体都做出了相应的反应，大脑变得昏沉，四肢变得柔软。  
婚礼在户外举行，地毯铺在绿油油的草地上，地毯上摆着一排排一列列白色的椅子，一道拱门立在入口，场地一旁还有蔚蓝的宽阔的湖面，湖鸟张开雪白的翅膀在天空中飞过，偶尔投下一道灰色的影子。  
“鸣人？”  
正在四处张望的鸣人被叫住了，叫住他的人是年轻时的朋友。过了这么多年，他还是在脑袋后扎起一束马尾。  
“鹿丸。”鸣人咧嘴笑了，比麦色更深一点的皮肤显得牙齿整齐而洁白。  
“过来跟我们坐吧。”  
他们脚踩着擦过油的皮鞋，从草地上走过。起风的时候，两个人都没有说话。清凉的微风里是人们的交谈和笑声。  
“这么多年没见，我还以为你永远都不会回来了。这里有很多人都挺想你的，我们在一起聚会的时候还聊起你的事情。”  
鸣人挠了挠头，笑容变得害羞。  
“怎么样，这几年都在做什么？”  
鹿丸将手边的葡萄酒递给鸣人，鸣人接过，小心翼翼地喝了一口。  
“各种各样的事情都做过，现在正在找接下来干什么呢。”  
鹿丸看着鸣人，十分认真，他不说话，似乎仔细过滤鸣人说的话。最后他嗤一声笑出了声，举起酒杯与鸣人捧杯。  
“果然，你还是和以前一样。”  
现场的人并不多，白色的气球带着两条细长的彩带悬在空中随风而动。  
从幕布的一角走出了一个穿着黑色礼服的男人，他一走出来便被团团围住，成了众人的焦点。   
鸣人远远地看着人群吵闹的方向。  
“我没想到他居然比我们都早一步结婚。”  
“那你结婚了吗？”  
鹿丸愣了一下，笑了一下回答：“快了。”  
“还有多少人没结婚啊！我还是个单身汉呢。”  
“你这么多年就没有遇到喜欢的人吗？”  
“没有。”  
阳光很灿烂，结婚的日子选的很好。新郎远远看到鸣人，便从人群中走了过来。鸣人就像有所预感一样转过身，看向对方，用温和的眼神迎接他。  
黑发的新人脸上绽露出不失礼仪的笑容，这么多年过去了，他的五官变得更深邃，原本冷漠的双眼也因为爱情的滋润而增添了温暖的气息。  
“好久不见了。”  
鸣人站起身，看着眼前的男人，笑得眯起了眼睛。  
“佐井，你怎么找到我的？”  
“一次去海边写生的时候碰到了一艘渔船，船老大说他认识你。”他说，“所幸你的电话没有换过。”  
“好巧啊！”  
“怎么，还想要从这个世界上消失吗？消失了也别忘掉我们大家啊。”鹿丸坐在椅子上，手臂搭着膝盖伸出去，右手端着一只高脚杯。  
这句话让鸣人想起了一点以前的事。倏然，天空飘过一片巨大的云层，云朵在陆地上投下一片阴影，把所有人都遮在了这片阴影之中。  
“……”  
鸣人看到了不远处森林便站着的另一个男人，他远远地看着鸣人，少年时反翘的黑发服顺地贴在脸上，但那双眼睛却还是那么高傲冰冷。当鸣人看向男人时，时间停滞了。鸣人的笑容凝固在脸上，男人冰冷的眼睛燃起了扭曲的黑火。风从他们之间吹过，草弯了腰，被吹出一层又一层的绿浪。  
鸣人双手立在腮边，朝着对方喊道：“佐助！”  
生动的笑容又出现在鸣人的脸上，他今天总是在笑。他注视着对方缓缓地朝他走来，眼神就像太阳般温暖。  
走过来的人的确是佐助。  
鹿丸看了看鸣人和佐助，问道：“你们两个认识？”  
鸣人看了看缄口不语的佐助，代为答道：“嗯，算是认识吧。”  
“你还真是什么人都认识。”鹿丸感慨。  
“不愧是鸣人。”佐井的脸上仍然是标志性的有些僵硬的笑容。  
已经好几年没有出现在大家视线中的鸣人，引起了婚礼上的一个小小轰动。每个人都想跟鸣人说上几句，还是单身的鸣人也吸引了在座许多女孩的目光。最后落座，鸣人在拉拉扯扯下，不知道哪只手把他拽住了，等到屁股坐下，才发现身旁的人是佐助。佐助什么也没说，就算鸣人看了他一眼，他也并不予以回应，只不过盯着远处伫立于风中的一棵树木。  
礼花绽放，气球摇摆着升上天空，婚礼进行曲庄严地响起，新郎与新娘凝视着对方的那一刻，佐助的声音不知为什么在身旁响起：“你想过站在那里的是我们两个吗？”  
鸣人惊讶地看向身旁的佐助，佐助却装作什么都没发生过的样子，原本冰冷的眼神已经变得温和，正祝福地望着一对新人。  
香槟沿着透明的酒杯如同河流一般流淌而下，新郎和新娘握着同一柄长刀切下了缀有繁杂花式的奶油蛋糕。金发的新娘抛出手中的捧花，气氛变得异常热烈。人们簇拥到一起，鸣人的鼻子钻进佐助的气味，一股奇异的幽香，仍然是宇智波家常用的香薰的气味。  
就像佐助的哥哥那样，佐助的眼纹也变得很明显，这使他看上去憔悴了一些，却更有成熟的味道。  
现在的佐助还像以前那样暴虐吗？他曾缠着恋人整夜做爱吗？  
伴娘里有一个粉色头发的漂亮女人，她朝着鸣人和佐助走来。鸣人看着佐助的时候，佐助朝着那个女人走去。佐助握住了她的手，女人露出害羞的笑容，不知所措地看着佐助。佐助牵着她走到鸣人的身边，为彼此互相介绍道：“这是春野樱，这是漩涡鸣人。”  
鸣人抿了抿嘴，努力做出了一个笑容，握了握春野樱柔韧的手，说：“你好。”

 

佐助：  
佐助想过很多种重逢的画面。第一次重逢的夜里，他们都会因为逃避对方而饮过量的酒，在酒精的催情下，在一间破败的酒店做一场长时间的激烈的爱。做爱的最初，床会被晃得像要崩塌，两次射精过后，节奏就慢慢舒缓了下来。他们谁都不说话，单纯地沉浸在缠绵的性爱中。即便一言不发，嗓子也变得沙哑。偶尔的哼声就像小提琴拉错了位置发出的刺耳音乐。鸣人的手比过去更宽大、粗糙、有力，体温还像以前那么高，气味则变得更成熟，如同酿了很久的酒。当鸣人的手指如同蜗牛一样爬过佐助汗津津的脊背，佐助会感到一张砂纸沿着他的脊髓摩擦。  
从鸣人粗暴的性爱技巧中，佐助感到他与几个女人或者男人有过经历。也许在航海渔船充满腥味的船仓的缝隙里，也许在森林漏风的小屋里，也许在几条粗糙的麻绳上，鸣人完成了短暂的性经历。那些肉体丰富了鸣人的灵魂，却没有留下任何个性的印记。  
这个想象既浪漫又残酷，佐助有些嫉妒地中止了它。牙齿咬住蓝色方格花纹的领带，发出一声低低的呜咽，将精液射在了手上。  
那天晚上，鸣人并没有邀请佐助与他去叙旧，但两个人还是因为某种特殊的原因互相存下了彼此的电话号码。大约三天后，佐助在夜里挣扎着爬起床，拿起手机给鸣人发了一条定时短信，短信他明天早餐才会收到，内容是约他一起出来喝咖啡。  
在冰冷的夜里，佐助不缓不慢地打出“喝咖啡”这个邀请。在少年的时候，他们之间从来没有佐助日常生活的影子，没有咖啡、华夫饼和巧克力，都是香烟、啤酒和口香糖。佐助还记得香烟火辣辣的滋味，记得鸣人蹲在树荫里远远地看着他在好学生的群体里扮演一个受到追捧的角色，鸣人抽烟的样子像在思考或发呆。  
中午的时候佐助才收到鸣人的回复，简简单单的一个“好”。  
佐助往嘴里塞了最后几口三明治，咽下几口刚煮好的咖啡，回复鸣人。  
下午三点的时候，鸣人穿着被洗得串了色的白色T恤和皱巴巴的牛仔裤，在佐助公司的楼下，远远看到他便朝他打着招呼。  
“佐助，在这呢！”  
佐助穿着一件衬衫，一条黑色的西装裤。两个人走进一旁的咖啡店。  
咖啡店里放着活泼的爵士乐，空气中流淌着优雅的食物的香气。在拨弄完桌面上银色的餐勺后，佐助终于找到了开口的勇气。  
“你这些年都在做什么？”  
“开过卡车。”  
“还有呢？”  
“在海边的瞭望台当过看守员。”  
“嗯，然后呢？”  
“当过一阵子的推销。”  
鸣人露出了一个害羞的笑容，奇怪的是，那种孩子气的笑容出现在如今的鸣人的脸上，一点不和谐的地方都没有。  
“嗯。”  
“干过各种各样的事情……”  
鸣人的手机响了，他接了起来，简单说了几句之后，挂上电话又看向佐助抱歉地说：“我有事，得先走了。”  
佐助抓住鸣人的手，问他：“好，那下次什么时候见？”  
鸣人说：“打我的电话吧，你不是有我的手机号吗？”  
“好……再见。”  
“再见。”  
鸣人与他道别，从人群中走了出去，直到消失在佐助的视线里。  
佐助喝下最后一口咖啡，从咖啡残渣的苦涩中，用舌尖勾勒着鸣人身上那股汗水和阳光的气味。他看着屏幕里的电话号码，趴在自己的手臂上，过了很久才起身离开。  
此后，佐助不敢再奢求鸣人看他时把他和这个世界彼此区分开。

 

鸣人：  
梦中出现了两个佐助，一个是十六岁的模样，妄自尊大，一个是现在的佐助。成年的佐助虽然和过去一样难以接近，但在对上鸣人的视线时，面颊却露出了奇怪的红晕。就算害羞了，表情仍然也毫无变化，鸣人靠得越近，男人的身子就在床垫上贴得越紧。但床垫毕竟没有那么柔软，因此男人在鸣人面前，长得有点让人想起蜘蛛的美的四肢自卫般无力地垂在胸前。鸣人朝年长的佐助爬过去的那一刻，经过了少年的佐助。少年的佐助像猫一样睨了他一眼，似笑非笑。  
鸣人伸出手开始解佐助衣服的扣子，佐助并没有反抗，但也没有帮助他。鸣人很久没有抱佐助了，而且之前一直没见到过他现在年长的样子，因此在春梦中，做爱的总是少年的两人。第一次解开佐助的衣服，就算在梦中，鸣人仍感到自己的动作有些僵硬，手指几乎在颤抖。  
佐助的皮肤像蛇一样潮湿而且冰凉，汗水分泌出来立刻被风吹干，鸣人喜欢胸膛上有一点咸涩的味道，舔舐佐助的身体时，他所产生的颤抖，在鸣人的心中鼓动起了酸涩的甜蜜。  
佐助伸出手推开了鸣人，鸣人从他的身上脱离了，他如同鱼一样翻过身，在鸣人还没反应过来的时候，轻轻地将他压在了自己的身下。解到一半的白色衬衫被彻底脱掉，在阴天苍白朦胧的光下，有些单薄的身躯镶了一层月光似的银边。佐助垂着眼帘，掩饰着情绪注视身下的鸣人。他吻过鸣人的脖颈、肩膀、胸口、腹部，指尖在身体起起伏伏的曲线上游走。  
少年的佐助一直坐在床尾，带着嘲弄的微笑看着他们两个情欲的野兽。仔细一看，他只穿了一件单薄柔软的白衬衫，阴茎、睾丸和两条细长的腿都毫不遮掩地露在外面。  
少年佐助的眼神十分无情，如果意识清醒，年长的佐助一定会忍无可忍如同蒙羞了一般推开鸣人，而现在，两个人都无法控制自己的身体。在阴天的微光下，少年佐助的皮肤也透出淡淡的蓝色。太美了，像一尊雕像，或者一位神。  
而年长的他，已经解开了鸣人的裤子，掏出阴茎在嘴里吞吐起来。眼神因为厚重的情欲而提前显出倦态，皮肤异常光滑，身体湿漉漉的，阴茎也在腿间高高翘起，俨然已经从不知情欲的少年神明堕落成了凡人，难以拒绝地因为爱的快感而受尽折磨。  
少年并没有对他同情，反而表现出了堕落的迹象。在男人对鸣人的阴茎做足了湿润后，少年上前拉开男人，双腿叉开跪在鸣人的胯部上，以认真的神态伸手拨正阴茎后插入了自己的身体。  
少年的眉头轻轻地皱在了一起，身体像花蕾一般叠在一起。他上下晃动着身体，发出短暂的支离破碎的呻吟，就像有什么碎在了他的体内。  
就在少年的佐助和鸣人欢爱的时候，年长的佐助正坐在少年佐助的旁边，时不时伸手撩开年少时的自己湿漉漉贴在脸颊的黑发。他的侧脸在柔光中看起来哀伤。当鸣人想要伸手够到他的时候，佐助突然化成了一团雾气，消失在了眼前。床上只剩下少年的佐助和年长的自己状似癫狂地做着爱。鸣人想要用力推开少年的佐助，可少年的佐助却紧紧地拥抱住鸣人，他的体温很低，就像一块冰贴在鸣人的心上，缓慢地引起了剧痛。接着，两个人抱在一起，穿过床铺，翻滚着跌入了永无止尽的深渊。  
在梦的尽头，鸣人梦到自己和佐助摔倒在一片雪白的坟墓中，自己的身体褪出一堆厚厚的皮屑，他们就倒在那层皮屑中。鸣人看看自己的双手，发现他也回到了少年时的自己。佐助赤裸着坐在鸣人身旁，两个人就像新生儿那样对彼此充满好奇，对雪白的世界感到迷惘。  
当鸣人看向苍白的天空时，他发现了一片反光的玻璃，进而，他意识到少年的自己和佐助实际上在类似于动物园牢笼一样的地方。就在玻璃外，年长的自己和年长的佐助穿着得体地用满怀忧伤的眼神观察着他们。  
鸣人醒了过来，心脏跳得很快。等到夜晚的寂静平复了不安的情绪，鸣人从床上疲倦地爬了起来，洗内裤、喝水，手机突然收到了一条信息。  
“明天见个面吧。”   
是佐助。鸣人回复了一条：你还没睡吗？  
“还没有。”  
“不如现在就见面吧。”  
鸣人又迅速地补充道：你现在在哪里，我去接你。  
佐助没说自己在哪，但很快便打车过来了。不知道为什么没有开车，而是选择坐计程车过来。   
鸣人在狭窄的阳台上抽烟，看到佐助的身影从街道的拐角出现，冒着夜里的雨露慢慢地朝鸣人走进了。鸣人抽的烟散出一大团的雾，在黄色的灯光下颗粒分明。当佐助走到了鸣人的露台下方，鸣人喊了一声：“佐助！”爽朗的声音在夜里格外清晰，除了鸣人的呼唤之外，就只剩下树叶往下滴的雨水落在水泥地上的声音，还有远处街道呼啸而过车辆的声音。  
等佐助到了，鸣人递给他一瓶新的啤酒。房间很狭窄，就像以前鸣人的公寓，两个人只好尴尬地并肩坐在那张湿漉漉的沉重的床上。阳台的灯没有关上，透过玻璃照进房里，让人对时间产生困惑。  
鸣人率先开口了：“我刚刚做了一场梦。”  
“嗯。”佐助吞下一口扎口的啤酒。  
“我梦到年轻时候的我们了，我们坐在一座恐怖的墓地里。”  
“……”佐助说，“真是糟糕的梦啊。”  
不知道是这句话的哪一个字或是哪一个字的语气触动了鸣人，佐助突然感到鸣人沉甸甸的脑袋靠在了自己的肩膀上。佐助一动不动地原地坐着，盯着地板上一处被香烟烫出来的焦黑的圆点。是否应该装做什么都不知道地告诉鸣人，让他不要害怕呢？转过头的时候，佐助发现鸣人正盯着他看，蔚蓝的眼睛，还像水晶一样通透，这么多年了，人不应该稍微有一点变化吗？在反应过来之前，佐助的指尖就已经碰到了鸣人的脸颊。  
佐助动摇了，鸣人从来没有如此清晰地感受到佐助感情的变化。  
“你知道吗？我们还没有做过爱。”  
“……”佐助说，“不，我们做过。你忘了？”  
佐助不再看鸣人，而去看别的随便什么地方。  
“我是说，我们成年之后还没有做过。成年的我们和以前的我们不一样。”  
“哪里不一样？都是一样的，都是我们。”  
“完全不一样。”鸣人说，“随你信不信，总之，我想，不如我们现在就做爱吧。”  
“为什么我要和你。”  
“不为什么，我想而已。”  
“只是做爱？”  
鸣人看了一眼佐助，应道：“嗯。”  
佐助的呼吸声变得很清晰，也许鸣人听到的是自己的呼吸声，沉默了一会，佐助说话了，声音几不可闻。  
“嗯。”  
仿佛他不知道自己在答应什么，被鸣人轻柔地压在身下脱掉衣服的时候，他看着天花板的眼神仍然是迷茫的。一方面，他觉得能再次和鸣人上床，这一切就像是梦一样；另一方面，他又觉得和鸣人上床是迟早会发生的事情，不如说，一部分的他从少年起，就没有从鸣人的床上下来过。  
原本以为这次性爱会和幻想中的一样，会和年轻时差不多，它会是冷漠的、无情的，不过是两个充满欲望的男人肉体的互相狩猎。结果随着鸣人的一个个动作，佐助的身体陷入更深的麻木之中。他的阴茎不管怎么刺激都很难勃起，就算好不容易勃起了，也难以射精。折腾到后面，两个人浑身都汗津津的，赤身裸体地交缠在一起，像两条疲倦的老狗，空有健壮的肉体，和苍白的性欲。  
佐助捉住鸣人的手，手指紧紧地嵌入缝中。  
“我陪你上床了，你也要答应我一件事。”  
“是什么？”  
“开车载我去海边，这件事办得到？”  
“我想没问题。”  
“我们黎明就启程。”  
很快的，天空一点点褪去深沉的蓝色，变得越来越白，就在这个缓慢却眨眼即逝的过程中，佐助和鸣人默契地在狭窄的房间里先后完成了洗漱。佐助穿着鸣人的T恤，搭乘鸣人用来送货的中型卡车的副驾驶座。在黎明的寂静中，随着卡车一阵颤抖和轰隆作响的引擎，他们沿着道路朝着海滩前行。  
为了保持精神，鸣人只能在驾驶的途中抽烟，香烟的气味让佐助整夜的困倦统统涌上心头，头靠着坚硬的椅背，陷入了浅浅的睡眠。佐助的皮肤上还残留着鸣人粗糙掌心的抚摸，在他睡觉时，不时泛起一阵一阵的疙瘩。  
天变得越来越白，变得越来越单调。鸣人把车泊在海边的一个空位，熄火，坐在驾驶座上看着不远处翻滚的海浪和飞翔在半空中的海鸥，海鸥张开白色的翅膀，渐渐飞远了，成为天空中的一个白点。  
佐助睡觉的样子就像一只受伤的黑猫，鸣人不知道他怎么成了这副模样。  
爱他是一件很难的事情。  
鸣人伸手想要抚摸佐助的头发或者脸颊，但在手指将要触碰到他的那一刻，佐助睁开了眼。与此同时，先前苍白无力的天空也因为躲藏在云朵后的太阳露出了头，而变得金光万丈。金色的光如同箭矢一般穿过这世间的一切，也穿过了鸣人和佐助变得透明的身体。


End file.
